


Breath of the Wild: Fall of Palleth

by Just_A_Simple_Fried_Egg



Series: Legend of Zelda / Gremcorp AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Furries, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Original Character(s), gremcorp, grems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Fried_Egg/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Fried_Egg
Summary: A BOTW au in which the different races are replaced with grems. All the characters are owned by me or I have been given explicit permission to use them. To be clear, there are NONE of the original characters in this work. Everyone has been replaced with an original character.Grems are a closed species created and owned by MrGremble @ deviantart.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda / Gremcorp AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111919
Kudos: 2





	1. Gathering His Bearings

**Author's Note:**

> Lord I don't know how tags work. Written on mobile so. . . Sorry in advance, lol

It was cold. That was Richie's first thought as he lifted his head out of the glimmering water surrounding him. His eyes bleared at the bright light reflecting off the pool, causing him to blink harshly till he adjusted. The light was coming from luminous stone surrounding him in the sacred pool, he realized, eyes fully adjusted now to the shimmering around him. He tried to stand, but his legs were weak from lack of use and he had to kneel back down into the water.

_Damn it was cold_ Richie thought bitterly, finally having made his way out the body of water in which he awoke. He rubbed his arms, but it was no use. As he turned to look around he gasped at the sudden cold sensation hitting his side.

Turning again to face the big doors at the front of the cave, he realized a breeze was what was making him shiver so. Stepping carefully toward it, he noticed a raised stand to the side. It ebbed with an eerie orange glow, etched with a language link did not understand. As he peered over the face of the stand, he noticed the odd rectangular hole in the middle. _It must be the key_ Richie pondered, looking around the cave for something that'd fit in the shallow crevice.

It was as he looked around that he felt the object dangling off his own hip clink faintly against the rock wall. He looked it over curiously. This object was a rectangular stone with a square handle on one side. It was covered in similar writing as the stand, almost like it belonged there. Hesitantly, he placed the slate into the keyhole. Suddenly, the screen atop the slate turned a soft blue. The runes on the stand turned a similar blue, and then to Richie's amazement the doors raised into the ceiling all on their own. Now activated, the stand's face raised to be flat, leaving the slate lying atop it. He took it back, prompting a message to appear as he touched it: **ERROR,;MISSING-INFORMATION;,** followed by a glowing mark appearing on the otherwise blank screen. The mark seemed to lead outside the cave, and Richie was dreadfully cold, so he decided there was no harm in following it so long as he got to leave this terribly drafty place.

Most people would hesitate before following a strange mark on a mysterious tablet. "What if there's danger?" They'd say, or "how do I know where I'm going?" but not Richie, who confidently strode through the cave's entrance and into the inviting sun. Even after sleeping a hundred odd years, waking up cold and stripped and disoriented, an ounce of fear was not to be found in the young lad's body as he strode round the grassy field, searching for anything he could get his hands on. A stick worked nicely, and some mushrooms. An apple or two made it into his care as well, before he finally found his way down the winding path and toward an old, decaying church.

For a moment link was sure he saw a man sitting underneath a slab of stone, but as he approached he saw that it was just an old, abandoned camp. He looked around, slipped on the old dusty trousers and the matted down shirt, and adorned the rusted over axe along with his stick. The campfire, which would provide the warmth Richie so desired, had been washed out with years of mud and rain and wouldn't light if you threw a second lit campfire on top of it. Defeated, he moved on.

The tablet was not taking Richie to the looming church as he originally thought, but rather to a clearing that lay below the church's doors. There, a pillar shot out from the ground and toward the clouds above. It shined a bright orange, and was etched in old ruins like the stand back at the cave. Richie deducted that it functioned like the stand as well, including needing the slate on top of it to solve the puzzle. _No time like the present_ he shrugged, lacing his fingers through the grooves surrounding the walls and making his way to the top.

Richie gasped. The view from up atop the tower was absolutely immaculate. A grassy field spilled over the land beyond the tower, till a cliff, and then more field after that. Behind the church stood magnificently, hugged by a small cluster of snowy mountains. In the center of the tower a stand identical to the one in the cave stood. This was confirmed when Richie pressed down his tablet and it reacted in a similar manner to how it did before. This time, however, the slate lit up a vibrant blue, before the black area was replaced with a bird's eye view surrounding the tower.

Now, four new gold marks stood scattered around the newly filled map. Richie understood what the slate asked of him, and almost went off to go to the nearest mark when he noticed a ping in the corner. He pressed it curiously, and a video opened onto the screen.

"Rich. . . Richie. . ." The tablet spoke. Static took over the screen, before it cleared momentarily into hazy pixels. "Richie, if you can hear this than you've awoken from the resurrection chamber. You must hurry, your mother-" it garbled, overcome by static again. "-dangerous! Find the other champions, and meet me at gremcorp. I believe in you. Everything you need will be-" the message ended abruptly, an error flashing again. That person. . . That voice, it all sounded so familiar, like seeing an old friend after a long time. Instead of being filled with the warmth of being reunited, however, Richie felt a deep, ebbing pain in his chest.

He was truly alone.

The golden marks led to shrines, which Richie learned through experience. The shrines functioned much like the tower and stand, except more complicated, and more rewarding. He was thankful for the health each shrine offered him, as he learned in his travel between them that the plateau wasn't as peaceful as he originally thought. Bokoblins, slimes, and guardians had him on edge, swinging his axe and newfound wooden bow as if he had for years. It was already nightfall when he finished the final shrine, and Richie was just about ready to hunker down till morning when the slate gave him a new objective. This time, it pointed toward the church, which Richie not dare enter previously after his first run in with a guardian. 

_If anything, it's probably good shelter in there_ he told himself, dragging his aching body down the mountain. He walked embarrassingly slow round the guardian remains, until he was sure it wouldn't wake up, before scurrying past it into the ruins. There wasn't much of anything left, walls shattered and floor covered in grime, water, and moss. The only thing intact was a big statue toward the back.

As he got closer, the statue reminded him more and more of the person he saw on the tablet. Two big, stone eyes sat on a wide, oval head, fangs fitted into her long snout. Long, dangle ears rested on the shoulders of the stone woman who stood over Richie, her big clawed hands held out invitingly. A long, slender tail wrapped around and rested on the floor beside her. Now that he had a proper look, it was clear they were not the same person, but nonetheless the statue was incredibly beautiful. He gaped in awe, when suddenly a voice boomed around him:

_"You who have conquered the shrines and gained spirit orbs. . . I can offer you great power. You must grow strong and join King Boo at the abandoned grem corporation to restore peace to Palleth."_

Richie had so many questions. What kingd of a name was King Boo? Before he could ask, though, the voice continued. _"Fear not champion, for I sense your troubles. In front of me is a paraglider- use it to travel off the cliffs surrounding this plateau. Follow your gremtuk slate. . . You will learn all you need in time."_ This seemed to satisfy Richie, who nodded in understanding. A feeling of determination filled his being, and without knowing how he could tell that all of this was meant to be so.

The statue smiled. _"Despite all you've been through, you carry the spirit of a true champion. In these dark times, a hero emerges. . . please, allow me to turn your spirit orbs into health. This will help you on your treacherous journey to the east."_

A light shone from the stone statue's great hands, travelling through Richie's body. He could feel himself grow stronger with the goddesses blessing. _"Go forth, and bring peace to Palleth. . ."_ The statue rumbled. When Richie looked up, the statue rested once again. He grabbed the paraglider and then looked at his slate. A new golden mark in the east appeared, just as the goddess had said.

It was still dark, and Richie was still exhausted. There was nowhere to rest down here among the rubble, but perhaps a bed chamber was still intact above him. He climbed the side of the church with the paraglider strapped to his back, making his way through a hole in the ceiling. To his dismay there was nothing to speak of up here, just more ruins.

Richie turned to climb back down, and as he did a sudden gust of wind blew into him, knocking the paraglider open. He grabbed onto the sides in order to close it, but when he did the wind swept him clean off his feet, carrying him right over the church and the cliff's steep sides. He couldn't quite pilot it yet and was at the winds mercy, being swung left and right in the air. He kicked his legs in order to steer left, but instead he spun around and slammed right into a tree, before falling on the ground with a loud thud.


	2. Hey Wait, That's Not a Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds out he knows less of the world than he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, writing on mobile, so sorry if formatting is odd. Also wanted to add that though I usually try to make proper chapters (about 2500 words) I've decided not to bother too much with it. Hopefully this means I'll update more. . . No promises

**THUNK!** Richie reeled, his head absolutely splintering. He tried to open his eyes but everything spun around him, vision bleary with tears. He eventually gave up and just lied there.

"GUAHAHA! Nasty fall there ey?" A voice called from above, forcing Richie to open his eyes begrudgingly. A figure stood over him, so close his beard tickled at Richie's face. Richie swatted him away lazily, covering his face with his arm. 

"Now come on, you're really gonna sleep on the floor in the middle of night?" The man said again, nudging at Richie. Richie nodded his head silently, which seemed to satisfy the man as he walked away, leaving Richie where he lie. 

"Now hold still" was all Richie heard before two big hands grasped firmly at his head, wrapping a bandage around it. He shot up, wiggling and fussing as the grem worked. "I said hold still! Goddess, I'm doing you a favor you know. You're lucky all you got was a gash, sensitive little things you humans are you are" he muttered, finishing up and resting Richie against the tree.

"Now look, you're dizzy ain't you? Kinda hard to see huh? That's the concussion- there's a _reason_ humans can't fly you know" the grem huffed. He looked around and sighed. "I can't just leave you here. . . It ain't right. You owe me big you know" he sighed, and before Richie could wonder what he meant he picked him up and slung him over the side of his steed before mounting up himself. "Just up north there's a stable. We can grab you a healing potion there, and you'll be able to sleep in a proper bed. Or the floor, if you really want. . ." He trailed off, scratching his chin idly. 

The grem looked back for a response, but Richie was fast asleep. With a sigh, he rode off north.

A slimy, wet feeling woke Richie with a start. He turned and gasped, nearly falling off the soft bed. Nudging into his face was a gigantic snail head, resting on the shoulders of a horse's body. A huge, spiral shell sat on it's back, furnished with a padded seat and fancy bell reins. The snail creature continued to nudge at Richie, who gaped in awe, before sitting up a bit to stretch. As he did, the snail dug at his side, and he pushed it away to reach into his pocket and pull out an apple.

He tossed it at the snail, who caught it happily. Satisfied, it trotted in place before hunkering down to enjoy it's treat. Richie rolled his eyes at the big silly creature.

Pulling the covers off him now, he readjusted his shirt and pants before sliding off the bed, stepping carefully over the snail and out of the stable. He was able to stretch his legs now, and he did so happily. Taking in a deep breath of air, he allowed himself to look around.

It was beautiful out. Rays from the sun danced atop tall trees, who stretched their leafy arms toward the sky as if aching for every drop of light. In the distance past the trees, Richie could see the gremcorp building on the horizon, a black stain against the beautiful blue sky. The grass, still wet with morning dew, tickled at Richie's exposed ankles. His old, dirty trousers didn't quite fit right, but beggars can't be choosers.

He absentmindedly went to pull down at his shirt, when he realized it was already covering his stomach. As he looked down now, he realized this was not the shirt he'd gotten yesterday- instead of the old, matted down shirt he remembered he instead adorned a shiny, thick garment. It was a cool grey with some blue lining. Nice and toasty, but still breathable so it didn't make Richie sweat.

Richie thought for a moment. He certainly didn't remember changing clothes. Now that he thought about it, didn't he crash last night? How did he get here? Just as he was about to worry, a friendly voice greeted him from behind.

"Ahh a new face is always so refreshing. Welcome, friend! You rode in with Silk last night, did you not? A traveller such as yourself must be in need of some wares for the road." Richie turned toward the unfamiliar voice and was greeted by a small, lanky grem. It's thin white body was adorned with nothing but a pair of trousers and a black scarf, which seemed to be filled with objects like a sack. The strangers face was hidden by a grey and gold lizard mask, which oddly enough seemed to be coming from out of their shoulders- as if it was growing from their skin. It's tails were braided together with small golden bells, which jingled as the merchant hopped closer to the boy to get a good look at him. 

Richie wanted to ask who Silk was, but opted not to say anything. Instead, he gave a puzzled look to the stranger, who laughed.

"Your blank stare says it all my friend! How rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Perry, also known as Perry the travelling merchant. You can find me at any of the snorse stables around town"

Richie looked over Perry's shoulder at the snail horse sitting next to the bed inside the stable. Perry looked as well, waiving at the snorse before returning his attention to Richie. "That's Silk's spoiled brat. Usually they don't allow the snorses into the sleeping area, but Silk insists on his _special baby_ staying right by his side" Perry rolled his eyes. "Honestly I'm surprised he left without taking Bonnie with him"

Richie snickered. This whole situation was already quite the ride, but he simply couldn't contain himself at the idea of a snorse named Bonnie. He took another apple out of his pocket and chucked it at Bonnie, who caught it like a pro.

"Say, you probably foraged those apples hmm?" Perry pried, and Richie nodded. He pulled out some more things, showing Perry what he'd found so far. Perry nodded, inspecting each item closely. "Well it's not much. . . But I suppose you can at least eat most of it, which is worth something. None of this will get you any rupees though" Perry muttered, and Richie stared blankly.

Perry blinked. "You know- rupees" he pulled a rupee from his bag, a small red crystal. He handed it to Richie, who looked it over in amazement. "Er- keep it. You really don't have any rupees?" Richie shook his head. "Well this has been a huge waste of time. . ." Perry grumbled. Just as he began to walk away, however, he got a look at the tablet hanging off Richie's hip.

"My my MY" Perry gasped, wheeling around on his heels. "Now THIS is quite the spectacle. Don't tell me that's an authentic gremtuk slate!?" Richie nodded, tapping it softly with his hand. Perry seemed to think for a moment before sucking in a sharp breath. "Ten thousand. I'll give you ten thousand rupees" he breathed, almost like he couldn't believe he was saying it. Richie took a step back, shaking his head.

"No? No!? What do you mean no!?" Perry spat, stomping his talons on the floor. Richie hadn't noticed before, but now that he was looking down he realized that Perry had little chicken feet.

Perry paced in place, fuming. "How could a human like you have gotten a gremtuk slate in the first place" he growled under his breath. Suddenly he turned back toward Richie, fuming. "You STOLE IT didn't you!" He barked, absolutely fuming, pointing an accusatory finger at Richie. Richie shook his head, and it was clear he was telling the truth, but Perry didn't care. "Gremtuks were the great ancestors of grems, which means THAT-" he gestured toward the tablet "-IS AN HEIRLOOM! AN ARTIFACT! It should be in the hands of a grem, not some no good, greasy human like you!"

Bonnie trotted out at the ruckus, and upon seeing the commotion stood next to Richie. This was very lucky for Richie, because if Bonnie hadn't recognized the handle Perry was pulling out of his hood to be his skull crusher Richie might not have dodged, but Bonnie was there and yanked Richie out of the way by the collar.

Whipping him onto her back, she dashed down the road, going up further north at an impressive speed. Perry yelled some more as he chased after them, but quickly faded out of view and earshot. Richie sighed, relaxing on Bonnie's back. He'd have to get her more apples.


	3. OH NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie finally thought he had a grasp on things, but he did NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished a 100% completion of BOTW Monday and it's extremely bittersweet. I've also been studying up on my legend of Zelda lore. Got big plans!

Now that the stable was far behind them, Richie took a deep breath. He didn't know the first thing about snorse riding, but Bonnie was doing good all on her own, clip-clopping up the road without any issue. It was a good thing, too, because Bonnie didn't have any reins, and her head and neck were too slimy to hold onto properly. If she were to jerk suddenly, Richie would go flying, but this area certainly seemed peaceful enough.

The road carried them over a big, stone bridge, to a vast field on the other side. It reminded Richie of the plateau, or rather the area he saw beyond it from the tower. In fact, approaching fast was another tower, and behind it, the gremcorp building.

From the plateau all he was able to make out was a sort of factory, but from here he could see how absolutely massive this thing was- spanning far beyond the horizon and way up to the sky, it's individual levels and departments cracked open and exposed to the world. It would have been an impressive building if it wasn't covered in a repulsive tar like substance, with thousands upon thousands of eyes peering out in all directions. It made Richie sick to his stomach.

Unfortunately for Richie he was so busy gawking at the scenery he didn't even notice as Bonnie travelled the road up and around the rubble, headed right for the tower now in front of them. The loud buzz and clicks of machinery snapped Richie back to reality all too late as he saw the guardian walker they were about to slam into. He hastily dug his heel into Bonnie's side to get her to turn, but instead she stopped short, sending Richie right over her head and toward the foe. She then ran past them and beyond the tower to safety, leaving Richie behind.

Richie couldn't even pull out a shield in time to deflect the beam that shot into him. He was consumed by a horrible burning light, which pulsated through his body and rattled at his very core. His eyes felt like they'd explode at the power running through him, and as he rolled away he realized the thing had only barely clipped him in the shoulder. Just as he turned to make a run for it, three broken down guardians caught sight of him.

He was trapped.

There was barely a few seconds as the mechanic monsters charged their attacks for Richie to process his inevitable doom. Then, as if something deep within him awoke, a calm wave washed over him. He knew exactly what to do.

Turning to face the walking guardian, he ran backwards toward the broken ones, coaxing it forward. As it locked onto him it fired forward, missing Richie who flung himself into the air and instead hitting one of the guardians behind him. He landed on the walker's face, staying there for just a second so the other two guardians would lock onto him, before jumping up again as the one to his left fired. It obliterated the walker, the blast sending Richie up into the air as the other guardian fired right where the walker used to be, going past and taking out the one to the left.

Richie, who had caught the breeze with his paraglider, was already ducked behind the rail of the stand at the side of the tower when the final guardian looked around. He stayed there, desperately trying to catch his breath. He couldn't explain how he knew what to do, just as he couldn't explain how he knew when the guardian would have shut down again, allowing him to climb the tower fully.

At the top this tower was identical to the tower in the plateau. He downloaded the new map data onto his gremtuk slate, and as he did took the time to look around from above for where Bonnie had gone. He couldn't see her, but he could see a trail of slime glimmering in the sunlight headed east. _Damn._ He began paragliding toward the trail, looking frantically for the lost snorse companion. His shoulder was still fried from the attack, though, and he couldn't hold his grip, plummeting from the sky and toward the hard floor below him. He managed to swivel the glider around with one arm in order to kick up a gust of wind and soften his landing, but it didn't help the horrible ache in his arm.

Walking while hurt was much slower than a frantic snorse, and the road was much longer than Richie had first thought. Before he knew it, night had begun to fall around him, draping his surroundings in a cold, dark blanket. He pushed onward, determined to find Bonnie and return her to her owner.

Cradling his arm as he was, Richie must have looked like easy pickings for anything who'd happen to stumble upon him. It was just his luck that a group of bokoblins would see him trucking up the path and decide to attack. Even with one arm he handled them with finesse, however, having learned a lot from his time alone atop the plateau.

He did not expect the hard kick to his ribs that he received as the bokoblin's tall, ugly friend arrived to help. The black moblin towered over Richie, swinging a gigantic blunt stick all around him in a violent fashion. Richie ducked, tried to get a hit in, and was forced back. This repeated a few times- Richie ducking, seeing the opening, and being unable to attack without a free arm to shield him from the incoming attack.

He tried to grab the attention of a straggling bokoblin in the hopes of stopping the moblin from swinging, but the moblin opted to hit them both instead, making Richie's teeth chatter horribly inside his shaken skull. He felt woozy, his head absolutely beating. At this rate he'd be lucky to get out of this mess alive, much less to wherever Bonnie had run off to. Still, he continued to duck and block, his steps now shaky and sliding. His only hope would be to duck under the moblin's next attack, slide underneath the beast, and make a run for it. He knew he'd never be able to outrun the thing but did it anyway, sliding underneath it and dashing as fast as he could.

Richie looked back just as the vile thing was on his tail, when suddenly an arrow whizzed by his head, piercing the moblin's stomach. It tumbled back, crying out in agony, and as it did a second arrow entered it's rotting jaw, finishing it off. It toppled to the ground, it's weapon rolling out of it's lifeless hands and down the road. 

The stick was stopped by the hoof of a snorse carrying Richie's savior. A small red and white grem tipped it's hat at the poor boy, patting his snorse reassuringly before hopping off. He picked up the stick to examine it closely before tossing it aside, approaching the wounded warrior slowly with his hands raised. 

He looked Richie over, concerned. "Hey now, that there nasty critter got you good huh? Your poor noggin's bleedin, son" the grem observed, inching closer in a non threatening fashion. "But tha' there thing didn't land that blow to your shoulder huh. . ." He mumbled, jerking his head away. "Goddess, I can smell the burnt flesh" he muttered to himself, forcing down a teary gag.

As Richie pushed himself backwards it was clear his ankle had twisted, no doubt from one of his nasty falls. The grem stopped, kneeling in front of the injured fighter. "Now now, you're in no shape for all that. C'mon, lemme help you to your feet, hmm?" Before Richie could answer two soft hands were at his sides, hoisting him up from the ground. Richie tried to push away, but his head was so light and dizzy he collapsed into the arms of the other.

"My my" the grem clicked his tongue. "Well you're certainly not making it anywhere in the shape you're in. Let's see if you can manage to make it over to my camp" the man said, half carrying Richie down a ways. As they walked, a campfire appeared in the distance. Richie felt motivated at the sight, picking up his pace despite the shooting pains in his leg. When they finally arrived he plopped into the grass, lying down limply. The other grem whistled for it's steed before sitting across from the human.

"I can't imagine why a little human such as yourself would be wandering around on foot through central hyrule. The goddess herself knows what's out there- though I'm sure you've figured out plenty by the looks of it" the grem huffed, sitting back. Richie gave a matter of fact look, which made the grem gasp. "Don't tell me you were on _snorseback_ out there!" The grem exclaimed. "What happened to em, son!?"

Richie rolled to his side in order to gesture down the road east. As he did he grabbed a mushroom and bit into it. 

"So your horse took off down the road. No wonder you were out all alone like that. . ." He trailed off. "Y'know, it'd probably taste better if you roasted it by the fire some. Here" the grem handed over one of his mushroom skewers. Richie inhaled it, feeling a little better now that he was fed. He eyed the other skewers hungrily.

"Told ya 'was good. Now lemme think. . . Ya really need a healing potion or something for that nasty burn- sleep ain't gonna help it much. And ya need a new outfit to boot. There's a snorse stable down east if you just follow the road, but something tells me you won't go before you find your snorse will ya?" Richie shook his head. "I understand, snorses aren't just companions, their friends too. I bet yours means a lot to you."

Richie didn't respond, so the grem continued. "Rest up for tonight. In the morning, we'll ride around a bit and see if we can spot em, hmm?" Richie perked up at this, which made the grem frown. "Listen to me though, you need to be prepared for the worst. If you look this bad, imagine how a defenseless snorse is surviving all on their own."

Richie sunk back into the grass. Great, he killed the first person to be nice to him's steed. He felt defeated. He must have looked pretty defeated too, because the grem let out a hearty sigh. "Now now don't be like that. It'll be ok" he assured, but it fell on deaf ears. Resigned, the grem lied down for the night, wondering how he managed to get into such a situation.

Richie wondered the same, curling toward the fire as he finally allowed himself to relax. Before he knew it he was fast asleep, along with the grem accompanying him.


End file.
